


To Love, Cherish, and To Obey

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Day 29: Bed Rest or Injured or ER, Forced Bonding, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whumptober 2020, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: Superman almost did, and then stopped. “No. You don’t look after yourself, and you’re hurt. I’m taking you there myself.”Diana spoke up. “Why not scan him, Clark?”“Good question, Diana. Wanna answer the princess, Batman?”And it all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Like tears in the rain [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	To Love, Cherish, and To Obey

Diana was cleaning the last of the ichors off her sword when Batman and Superman returned to the Watchtower. Superman was covered in more of the foul liquid, and shared her same expression. Batman was walking stiffly, but it was more difficult to tell if he had been tossed into the mess as she and Clark had been.

“God damn, B, just go get yourself checked out!”

Ah, one of those missions.

Batman ignored him, and begin to make his way out of the room. “I have a report to make, and samples to take, Superman.”

Superman snarled, “Later! I saw you swing into the mass of them. You can’t tell me you’re not hurt.”

Batman stared at him, and then pointedly at the hand holding his arm. “Remove it.”

Superman almost did, and then stopped. “No. You don’t look after yourself, and you’re hurt. I’m taking you there myself.”

Diana spoke up. “Why not scan him, Clark?”

“Good question, Diana. Wanna answer the princess, Batman?”

Batman ignored them both, tugging at the grip on his arm absently.

“Here’s why: someone lined his damn suit with fine lead weave. I can see that there’s a creature in the armour. I can tell you it’s heavy. I can’t tell you if he’s bleeding internally or not.”

“Bruce,” she said, tired. “You know that we need to keep an eye on you. Superman needs to be able to scan you for injuries throughout battle.”

Batman sneered. “It’s just for my protection, then?” He stared at her. “As was the tap into the Manor’s security, the dismissal of any staff member at my company that wasn’t already bonded? Or the lockdown procedures you both force me to every 3 months?”

“If you could look after yourself –“

“I am perfectly able to look after my own affairs as I see fit!” Batman snarled, yanking at the grip on his arm. “I don’t need the constant surveillance you have both subjected me to!”

Superman grabbed his other arm and picked him up easily. The human began to squirm in his grip. “We keep tabs on you because we care about you, because you are our Omega, and you are very breakable. Now, medbay, armour off.”

Diana strode forward, ready to help. “I’ll help you there, Bruce. Superman can get cleaned up first.”

Superman waited until Diana had him before setting Bruce’s feet back on the floor. “You need this intervention, Bruce. You need us.”

“I need no one,” Bruce said darkly, pulling out a batarang covered in green glittering dust. “Let go of me.”

Diana launched forward and smacked the weapon of out Bruce’s hands. He dove toward it, coming to an abrupt halt. Diana’s lasso wrapped around his body was a force he couldn’t outdo. Adrenaline made him pull at the rope, try to move against it, pull the Amazonian off her feet. If he could just get to the batarang on the floor—

With a burst of heat vision, it fell through a new hole in the decking, clanking somewhere below them. Superman let his vision fade away and slowly turned midair to face Bruce. “That was not nice, Bruce.”

It wasn’t a question. He didn’t need to say anything. Diana had tugged him back, and had a firm grip on the lasso behind his shoulders.

“You need to learn that you can’t do that sort of thing to your betters, to your teammates, and to your friends.”

“Friends don’t lock their friends up every season until they go crazy. You don’t take away everything in my life that I can do on my own. You even took Alfred away!” Bruce screamed, thrashing in his bonds. “You sent my children away, my friends, my father, my city!”

“For your protection,” Diana said behind him. She tugged at one clasp, and with little effort took the cowl off the panting vigilante. “So you never hurt again. As your mates, that’s our responsibility.”

“I will never agree to a bonding with either of you. Never!” Bruce grew frantic, snarling, trying to get free of the magic.

Superman landed in front of him. “You don’t mean that, Bruce.”

Bruce barked at him. “I’m under the Lasso, you idiot. I will never bond with you, and you can take your protection and – No!”

Superman grabbed his chin, forcing it up. “I see that letting you have your freedom has made itself a problem. You’re irrational, you’re uncontrollable. Your hormone levels are far higher than any other omega alive – they’ve made you less stable than you could be in a bonded pair. I’m sorry, Bruce.”

Diana looked at Superman. “Are you sure?”

Superman nodded. “This defiance, the anger, the lashing out – he’s like a child who needs to know that his guardians will look after him. We need to do it.” With a shove, he brought Bruce to his knees. “We are going to help you, Bruce Wayne. We are going to care for you, cherish you and protect what is ours.”

His canines extended, Superman launched forward and bit the omega hard. Diana bit him a second later on the opposite gland, sealing his fate.

Bruce tried to thrash, tried to scream, to beg, but nothing could come out. He couldn’t move. A drugged feeling was stealing over him, as his legs gave out under their hold and he slid the rest of the way to the floor. Both Alphas were gnawing on the glands, the muscles around them. Bruce’s shoulders slacked, giving them more room.

Everything was fading. His suit, his will, his person, he was fading away under the onslaught of hormones and need. He whimpered, his hips jerking once or twice.

“We’ll take good care of you,” Diana said, releasing her side. “Superman, you should taste him on this side. He’s perfection indeed.” In a blink, they were on opposite sides.

Bruce gasped, arching off the floor. He was alone, he couldn’t see anyone, he was –

“Hush, Omega, your Alphas are here.” Superman’s voice was rich in power, settling into his brain as the one true Master of all Things. “Relax,” it ordered, and he had to. He had to let go of the anger, the fear, the hate, the sorrow, the Batman. The Bruce.

The Omega had no choice. His Master had bitten him, and he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly at the end. Still working on the last one - it will be a two chapter story! gasp! Thank you for all your support.


End file.
